Dragonball AU
by Man.or Astro Man
Summary: Adventures in alternate dimensions with everyone's favorite demi-Sayian
1. Prouloge

Dragonball AU  
By Man...or Astro Man?  
~  
~  
~  
~  
~  
This is an idea that's been stewing in my brain for a while, and since brain stew smells bad   
I figured that I should just go ahead and write it. This story takes place a few years after   
Future Trunks defeated the androids in his timeline. Also, I've received a few emails   
asking why I only use English rather then Japanese i.e. #17 instead of Juunana. Well,   
frankly I don't see the point in writing something in two different languages at once.   
Seriously, do they just speak Japanese when everyone can understand them? Consistency   
here people!  
Finally Dragonball AU stands for Alternate Universe.  
  
  
Prologue  
  
The freedom that had come over the Earth was indeed a lasting one. After many   
long years of suffering at the hands of Dr. Gero's evil creations, the people of the Earth   
were beginning to remember how to live normal lives. Lives that were not filled with fear   
and despair. New cites grew in the place of old ones, families joined together to help each   
other repair their world, and humanity began to return. But the war that had been waged   
by Cell and the twins, Android 17 and 18 had left scars that could never fully heal. After   
nearly 20 years of the android's siege on the Earth nearly 2/3 of the planet's population   
had been killed. Millions of people who would never see their world free.   
  
Standing atop the dome of the Capsule Corp building, a lone warrior watched the   
sun set. Although he was no more then 20 years old he was in every way a man. He was   
dressed in nothing more then simple loose fitting black pants, a dark coal gray under shirt   
and a simple jacket that seemed several sizes too small for him. Aside from the sword   
slung over his back he seemed to be a normal young man. But the sheer intensity of his   
sapphire blue eyes showed his true nature. Even now as he brushed a few wayward   
strands of lavender hair from his face, his eyes never left the setting sun.   
  
This youth was the unknown hero of humanity. He had defeated all of the terrible   
androids single handily, much as he had dispatched with Freeza and King Kold back in the   
past. Yet he claimed no credit for his actions, and for all the people knew, a small group   
of brave soldiers had defeated the androids but had been killed in doing so. Everyone had   
believed him. After all, how could one boy stop all three of those monsters by himself.   
Few people knew the truth.  
  
As the sun began to disappear over the horizon, filling the sky was a pattern of   
oranges, golds, reds and the tinges of darkening blue that showed the coming of night, the   
young warrior kept watching. His mind was filled with overwhelming feelings of pain and   
loss, feelings that had controlled his mind and actions since he was 15 years old. Ever   
since the day when he lost the person most important to him. There was so much   
unfinished business for him.   
  
"Too many people have died. And without Piccolo, we can't bring any of them   
back. No Piccolo means no Kami, no Kami means no Dragonballs and no Dragonballs   
means that ChiChi will never see her husband or son ever again" His brow furrowed as he   
felt the familiar feeling of anger deep inside himself, "My mother will never be able to see   
father again! Or Krillian, or Yamcha, or any of them! They're all dead! They all died to   
save this planet but they're not alive to see it free?!" Squeezing his eyes shut to block the   
tears, the boy began screaming the frustration in his mind out loud, "Its not fair! After   
everything my father, Goku, and especially Gohan went through they'll never get the   
chance to lead peaceful lives?! Its not right, its not fair!"   
  
Balling his fists in bitter rage, the boy let out a tortured yell that reverberated and   
echoed all through the still unfinished buildings of the city. Steel girders shook and   
trembled as the boy's anger grew in intensity. His cry grew louder and more violent,   
rising in force until the rage exploded around him in a burst of golden flames. The   
blinding light consumed his body. His usually middle-parted lank hair rose into glowing   
blonde spikes and his deep blue eyes faded and were replaced by ones of emerald fire.   
The muscles that had been earned through pain and loss bulged and flexed, expanding and   
growing as his body struggled to keep the sheer force of his power from tearing him apart.   
The golden aura grew into a column of blinding light that shot into the heavens like a   
beacon.   
  
At the base of the building, a woman who had seen the world threatened and saved   
dozens of times before watched her son release his anger like any Sayian would,   
  
"Trunks. I don't know how to help you. I'm smart, but I'm no Shenron. I can't   
bring any of our friends back." Wiping a remorseful tear from her eye, Bulma walked   
back into the building.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED IN DRAGONBALL AU: CHAPTER ONE.  
  
well hope you all enjoyed this sneak peak. Don't worry, i'll be adding chapter one within a week, provided of course that i get good reviews.  
  
  
  



	2. Episode one

EPISODE ONE:  
  
  
Chapter One  
~  
~  
~  
~  
~  
~  
  
  
As Trunk's outburst subsided, his hair dropping to the sides again, his eyes   
returning to normal, a hard rain began to fall. The Demi-Sayian stared up into the skies,   
as the droplets of water hit his face, calming and cooling him. Finally with a sigh, Trunks   
levitated off the building and walked back into the house. He and his mother ate their   
dinner in silence, each one occupied with individual thoughts and concerns. Trunks had   
retired to bed early, and within minutes was grappling with a dream-filled sleep.   
Trunks stood in a mist-filled void. An endless abyss that forced him to remember   
his stay in the Room of Spirit and Time. As he walked aimlessly through the dense mists,   
he began to make out the dim figures in the distance. These shapeless, nearly human   
forms seemed to call to him, and the young man was soon running as fast as he could. He   
didn't know why he was running so fast to get to the figures but his spirit screamed that   
he must reach them. Trunks drew closer, and closer until their faces suddenly became   
crystal clear.   
Trunks stood in the presence of greatness. Before him stood all of the warriors   
who had fallen while battling the Androids. Tien, Chao-tzu, Yamcha, Krillian, Piccolo,   
even Vegeta and Gohan stood there, calmly watching Trunks. Behind them, stood an   
endless sea of people from all different parts of the world. Trunks looked at the millions   
of faces in the crowd, each one with the same look of peaceful serenity.   
Suddenly, Trunk's eyes widened in awe as one figure began walking towards him.   
A tall, proud looking man, with a warm determination in his eyes, and a crop of black hair   
that stuck out in all directions. He wore a simple orange training-gi which seemed to   
match him perfectly. Trunks stared at this man and murmured a single word, a name,   
  
"Goku"   
  
"Yeah, that's right Trunks," The spirit spoke in an oddly resonating voice that   
echoed off the nothingness. "We're all here. All of the Earth's Special Forces, and behind   
us are the people that Dr. Gero's creations killed. Each one of them lost their lives to   
either Android 17, Android 18 or were consumed by Cell. Trunks, we are able to appear   
in this dream to give you an important message.   
You see when someone dies, their souls pass on into this world where they are   
sent to Heaven or Hell. But for some reason, the people killed by Cell never make it   
there. They exist as a part of Cell, feeding his power and cannot be freed until Cell himself   
dies. When you killed Cell, you freed thousands of souls from captivity. Think of it   
Trunks, thanks to you entire cites can finally pass on, and for the first time in what must   
have been years, are free from that monster. Because of this, the powers that are in   
control in this world have decided to help you."   
  
The young Sayian shook his head in confusion, "What do you mean Goku?"  
  
"Trunks, many people have died at the hands of Androids 17 and 18, not to   
mention Cell and now you have a chance to make it all right. If your willing to accept that   
task that has been assigned to you."   
  
"But you said that once Cell was killed, they all pass on to the after life"   
  
Goku folded his arms across his chest, "Problem is, those souls hadn't reached   
their life potential yet."  
  
"Their what?" Trunks cut off Goku's sentence as he expressed his confusion  
  
"Life potential. See, what people do with their lives is totally up to them, but from   
the day they're born they have a set date when they'll die. All other living things on Earth,   
weather they know it or not follow this date to the second"  
  
"But the Android weren't living things. They were machines so they weren't   
under the influence of this life potential thing. And Cell was created not born so the same   
was true for him."  
  
"Exactly! So when those guys started killing so many people, the afterlife had a   
massive overflow of souls that had no where to go. But now that all of Dr. Gero's   
creations have been defeated, the ruling spirits here have found a way to make everything   
as it should be."  
  
"That's great Goku but what does it have to do with me?"   
  
"Well, I've been trying to drag this out for dramatic purposes but if you insist.   
When Piccolo was killed Kami died as well, taking the Dragonballs with him. And even if   
they were still around, the power of the Earth's Dragonballs wouldn't be enough to   
perform the wish you need Trunks. No, in fact not even the Namek Dragonballs have that   
sort of power. So, the spirits that rule this other world have revealed that there are other   
Dragonballs to be had. These balls posses immense power, power that has no limitations.   
Problem is, they're a lot harder to find then the other Dragonballs. There are 14 in total, 7   
that have silver stars and 7 that have gold ones. And instead of being scattered across the   
planet, or even the universe, these Dragonballs have been sent to different dimensions of   
space and time."   
  
"Different dimensions? You mean like how when I delivered the medicine to you   
in the past an entirely new timeline was created?"  
  
"Yes, exactly. From what the others have explained, reality works a lot like a   
river, when something gets in it's path, it branches off into different streams. These   
timestreams are being created all the time. There are thousands of parallel worlds out   
there."  
  
Trunks stared down, his mind swirling with this new knowledge, `Alternate   
worlds? Gold and Silver Dragonballs? Goku making sense? Was all this for real?'   
  
"I know you have doubts Trunks" Goku smiled, as he seemed to pluck the   
thoughts from Trunk's head, "But I must assure you that this is real. Everything   
your hearing is the truth. And now that you know of these new Dragonballs Trunks.you   
must go out and find them, summon the Golden Dragon that can grant any wish, finish   
your mission."  
  
A thin veil of mist began to flow over the massive crowd of people, slowly taking   
them out of sight. As the dense fog flowed and swirled around them, Trunks shouted out   
questions, "Goku, wait! How will I find them?"   
  
"The time machine and the Dragon radar are the keys Trunks. Ask Bulma, she'll   
know exactly what to do."   
  
The tendrils of mist spread around Goku and the others, filling Trunks' eyes with   
blinding smoke. And just as the mists seemed to have consumed the warriors, Trunks   
heard a final voice,   
  
"And hurry up brat. I don't like the idea of spending the rest of eternity with   
Kakarot."  
  
"Ahh c'mon Vegeta, don't say that"   
  
Then with a sudden flash the young Sayian awoke. Sunlight was already streaming   
through the window as the rose colored fingers of dawn stretched into the sky. Trunks   
slowed his heavy breathing, the dream still fresh in his mind. The lavender haired boy's   
eyes filled with resolve as he swung his legs out of the bed. He grabbed some clothes and   
ran to his mother's workshop when he could already hear her working.   
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED IN EPISODE TWO....  
  
There we go, episode one for your viewing enjoyment. Once again, review as much as   
you like so I'll be encouraged to write the next chapters. I have lots of ideas for this   
series, so show me a reason to write them down!   
  



	3. Episode Two

EPISODE TWO  
~  
~  
~  
~  
~  
~  
  
  
  
With the strange memories of the dream still in his mind, Trunks opened the door to enter his mother's workshop. As the door mechanically slid into the wall, smells and sounds assaulted Trunks. His heightened Sayian senses responded faster then instantly to the acidic smell of his mother's welding torch and the sharp hissing sound it produced. However, what affected him much more then these responses of the ears or nose, was what he saw.   
Resting before Trunks were the skeletal remains of his time machine. The entire craft had been stripped of its outer casing and the components lay strewn across Bulma's workshop. And crouching at a small laptop at the base of the machine, in a position that she had occupied so many times before was his mother.   
  
"Uhh mom?" Trunks began to ask curiously  
  
"Hi Trunks. Good Morning! Did you sleep well? That's good! I had the most amazing dream and then I got these plans to improve the time machine" Bulma fired out a rapid response to Trunk's question, her eyes never leaving the laptop.   
  
"Lemme guess. Goku spoke to you in a dream and told you to redesign the time machine so I can go to different dimensions. Am I right?" Trunks smiled as he plopped down next to his mother  
  
"Exactly right Trunks" Bulma finally torn her eyes from the computer screen, "Here, I'll show you how it works okay?" She hit a few buttons on the laptop and brought up an image of a redesigned time machine. "Okay the basic quantum flux capacitor is the same but I refitted the gyrostabilizers to accommodate a heavier load since I had to completely scrap the original chaise. Now it's made of a more durable poly-alloy based titanium as apposed to the mono-alloy I had before. Since you need to find Dragonballs in alternate dimensions I also redesigned the Dragon radar. Now what it does is sent a dimensional ping out into subspace and when it gets a response, it can pinpoint the dimension. According to your grandpa's theory that every dimension vibrates at a different frequency, the new radar should be able to pick up on the single pretty precisely. Then you just have to hit the dimensional jump system and you're on your way!"   
  
Trunks nodded his head and took a few moments to process the information before he asked his mother a simple question, "Okay mom...now could you repeat the part where you explained about the things?"   
  
Bulma blushed, "Sorry honey. I went into science mode didn't I? Well basically what I did was refit the whole time machine so that it can pick up on the locations of the Dragon balls based on what the radar indicates. That any better?"   
  
"Much, thanks mom" Trunks smiled "I'm kind worried about this whole thing to tell you the truth. I mean, different dimensions?"   
  
Bulma face suddenly took on a warm, mothering glow. And her voice adopted that same calming tone that could even bring a Sayian prince out of his rage, "Trunks. All I can tell you is that in all my years, Goku has never steered us wrong. If he says this can be done, I believe him. And I know you can pull it off"   
  
Now Trunks blushed. "Thanks a lot mom. When will this all be ready?"   
  
"I just need 2 more days Trunks. You might want to take that time to stock up on supplies." Bulma went right back to her work.   
  
"Yeah. Good idea mom. I'm gonna go down to the city, then I'll visit Koren and get some senzu beans." Trunks called over his shoulder as he ran out of his mother's workshop and launched into the sky.   
***  
The two days seemed to crawl by for Trunks. This was a new adventure for him, and while he had enjoyed this time of peace his Sayian blood yearned for combat. And now he had an opportunity to travel to new dimensions, and if he succeeded, him friends would finally return.   
Now he stood before the new time machine. It looked very similar to it's former self. It was slightly larger however, more suited to its new duties. Trunks himself looked different as well. He remembered how young he had been when he first traveled into the past. He was stronger now, wiser, more experience and an infinitely better fighter. That's what happens when you train with someone like my father he mused in his head.   
Now with a nod of determination and a final hug from his mother, Trunks slung his sword over his back and climbed into his time machine, giving a brief glance at the word his mother had carved below "Hope".   
  
"Salvation" Trunks said to no one, "Perfect"   
  
The demi-Sayian hit a few switch and the time machine began to rise into the sky. He attached the Dragon radar to the docking port inside the cockpit and activated the small device. It beeped a few times then the green circular screen displayed a series of numbers. Trunks entered these into the time machine.  
  
"Dimensional coordinates inputted." Trunks ran off his mental checklist "cockpit sealed, all ready to go" Then with a loud thunderclap the machine flicked and vanished.  
  
  
What will Trunks encounter in his first new dimension? I promise that these next chapters will be longer too.  
  
To Be Continued in Dragonball AU Episode 3 


End file.
